Come What May
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: What is the line between obsession and love? Is running away will solve all of her problems? Needing to escape Edward- her adoptive brother and his possessiveness, Bella must try to find her way to freedom and love. This game of theirs – cat and mouse will have to come to an end but with what cost? Who will pay for her refusal to acknowledge his power over her? Can she truly live w


_**Come What May**_

**Summary**: _What is the line between obsession and love? Is running away will solve all of her problems? Needing to escape Edward- her adoptive brother and his possessiveness, Bella must try to find her way to freedom and love._

_This game of theirs – cat and mouse will have to come to an end but with what cost? Who will pay for her refusal to acknowledge his power over her? Can she truly live with the choices she was forced to make?_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight nor am I the author.

**A fair warning**: To those who know me I've been writing fics since I was 20 (now I am 38 so do the math )

All my fics were evolved around Buffy and I've never written anything else includes twilight, of course.

I really enjoyed reading twi and watching the films like the rest of us but for me I personally prefer the more let say- dark, angsty, possessive Edward fics.

I do not have patience for fluff or cuddling and nice kind of –fics, I love the angst dark, possessive bastard Edward because then you are getting much much more of him as a character and as long as it is well written I can truly enjoy it.

Again- those who knows me from BTVS knows exactly what to expect from me and those who's not- well you'll find out soon enough.

I did not abandon my Angelus/ Buffy fics- they are my first babies and I will get back to them, I just need to clear my head and try something else, besides- anyone still follow those fics?

**Important note**: My mother tongue isn't English so I try to do my very best and if that sucks then by all means, help me- be my beta!

**So, this is my very first twi fic ever, if people will like it then I will continue…**

_**Edward is dark manipulative and a damn bastard at times but he does not hit or torment Bella (well not physically anyway), he loves her , she's his soul mate.**_

Chapter 1

"Marie, please attend to that lovely lady, she wish to buy a gift for her grandson"

Marie smiled politely and attends to the old lady.

"Hello Ma'am, how can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Well, my grandson is 11 years old and he would love to…"

Marie tuned down the old lady's wishes and renting about life, grandsons and expensive toys which his mother buys him and drifted with her own morbid thoughts ; She kept thinking how much money she has left in her wallet and if she could do without the milk or maybe the coffee? She had to pay for her rent and she needed women's necessities.

She sighed deeply and continued her routine; attending to the customer, arranging the new toys on the shelves and finally in closing time helping arrange and clean the store.

Her luck was that no one asked too many questions, to them she seemed like a mere high Scholl girl working part time to pay for her clothes and whatever necessities teenagers would need.

No one cared that she was truly 15 and a runaway, if you play your cards right no one knows or cares to know.

She's left the store and headed for her small apartment in the bad side of town.

That was her life now; get up early morning go to work and come back at night, no friends or family, no social life and that was fine by her as long as she didn't have to go back to _him._

As long as she didn't have to think much about those she's left behind, her pseudo family, friends, Scholl, her life then she was doing fine.

She shivered slightly as her mind drifted back to him, his possessiveness and overbearing ways which suffocated and made her miserable, made her run.

She couldn't live like that anymore, to be _that_ girl and she didn't want to be his but what he wanted he'll always get, you couldn't refuse him, ever. His manipulative mind always got to her, he had a way with getting things done his way.

She wasn't sure why that is, perhaps it was a rare combination of his good looks, charm popularity and money.

Those things while combine together tend to give a person the "votes" he will need to rule and he ruled all right; he ruled the Scholl, ruled them all and like lackeys they followed him, their king.

She went inside her apartment, dropped her bag on the small table and went to the bathroom, cleaning up after a long day at work.

She didn't feel like eating and besides, she hardly had any food left in her fridge.

a yogurt will do until her paycheck in two days' time.

Sighing heavily she finished eating and crawled to bed.

At night the bad thoughts returned with a vengeance, dark thoughts of what if's follow by what she missed in life, what was robbed of her wrongly and she let the bitter tears fall down her cheeks, her heart was painfully constrict and all she could think about was why.

As her eyes finally closed, her dreams consisted of images of him as his eyes hunting her, demanding all of her for him.

The next day she came to the store as always, helped with the storage and arriving customer, as she turned to leave her manager asked her to help the young lady who was waiting by the dolls section

She put on her "smile and be happy" face and approached the young lady ,as the lady turned Bella gasped and pulled back, retreating and connecting with the auto robot stand.

All the toys fell and people looked at her, some laughed and smirk others just continued on their way and ignored her.

She felt trapped, her heart was beating fast and she could practically breathe the heavy air around her.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" her eyes were frightened and she kept thinking if Alice showed up alone or not.

Alice looked at her with tears in her eyes, her lips trembling.

"…Bella! You're here, you're alive, it's really you" and she crushed Bella, her small arms hugging her as if she will not let her go.

Bella cried too, she wanted to hold back and appear strong and confident but the last several months has been hell for her, a part of her felt relieved that she's not alone now, that Alice will take care of her.

The other part feared what Alice brought with her, she had to know.

"Alice, is he…?" her voice died as she looked at her longtime friend and practically sister telling her without words what she feared. Bella couldn't form any words, she was speechless. Of all the things she wanted to say – now she couldn't, was it stress? Is he in town? Does she have enough time to split before he'll be there?

Alice looked at her empathically but her eyes gave her away.

"He's here?" she demanded soon her voice turned to anger, "The hell with you Alice, how could you? I trusted you!" she blamed; her voice filled with resent which made Alice flinch.

"Bella, I am so sorry, We were worried, Esme Carlisle …" she begged of her to understand, to listen, "please just…don't fight him, don't make a scene…"

Bella looked at her in misapprehension, not quite getting her, "What? Why would I make a …" she suddenly froze, everything stood still and she felt like she wasn't actually standing on a solid ground, her head was spinning fast as she abruptly turned around facing her nightmare.

There he stood in all his glory, messy bronze hair, white button shirt open with just a hint of skin ,piercing green eyes .

He looked intimidating, tall and furious as if any minute now he will ponce on her, ready to strike and she was damn ready to run.

It took only a minute of their eyes to contact, a minute were time stood still as if they were the only ones in the room and then some kid barged in, running between the invisible line that crossed between them and it took a milestone second for Bella to sprint towards the near exit.

She knew he was right behind her, she felt him coming after her and she wasn't about to let him win again, just one more step and she's out the door, only to reach with her hand and the door will open to freedom.

She could practically hear her heart beating rapidly, almost bursting from her chest.

It burned so much just to breath but she didn't dare to stop, not when she was so close to disappearing again.

The minute she ran outside her eyes were looking for the better way out of here, fast and unnoticed. She couldn't get back to her apartment to get her things, who knew if he'll be there, no she couldn't take that risk.

Angry tears threaten to spill, slides down her tender cheeks but she held them back.

She had to concentrate, fight now cry later, she couldn't take any chances no time for that.

She was distracted, her thoughts jumbled, distracted, her one constant thought was to run.

So she did- ran, she left the entrance and turned left and in her hurry bumping into a hard chest.

Bella raised her eyes slowly looking into the green eyes of her once trusted friend now her tormentor.

"Edward I…"

He held her arm forcefully, preventing her from moving. He has found her, finally, she was safe, his, always.

Alice burst through that door just in time to see the exchange; she tried to reason with Edward.

"Please, just let me talk to her, I will bring her back Edward, I swear"

"Enough Alice!" he snapped. "Leave! I will see you at home"

"Edward, please don't do it. You are making a mistake, let me help both of you. Please" she begged, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I said no, damn it!" he roared.

He turned to Bella, his rage all consuming, "I need to handle my fiancé alone"

Bella gasped as he dared to say _that_ word, sealing her fate.

She tried to reason with him, seeing her salvation will not come from Alice, "Edward I am not your…"

"Enough!" he commanded, his voice harsh and intimidating.

"Alice- leave, now!"

She glanced cautiously at Bella muting 'sorry' and fled the scene.

She was all alone now, with _him_.

No one will come, no one will save her.

He pulled at her arm dragging her to the awaiting black Mercedes, Carlisle's car.

She pulled herself together and refused to move "I am not going anywhere with you Edward! Let me go"

"Never" he breathed in her face, his soft mint breath fanning over her delicate features, almost deliberately confusing her wants.

"I will scream bloody murder Edward, I swear I will" she threatened through unshed angry tears.

He turned to her, tall and overbearing, pulling her to him "baby, no one will keep you from me, be as it may; the police my friends or God himself. Now let's go, your punishment will await you at our home.

She renews her struggle as he reminded her of his punishments, she couldn't, she won't.

"Please Edward, don't make me, I will hate you forever, you can't force me to be with you, you know it's not right, please" she reached her hand to touch his face, to somehow reach the boy she used to know but gasped as he caught her hand midair bringing it to his lips, touching her softly.

His dark eyes bore into her, as if searching her soul, threatening to consume her.

"I will tell you time and again until you'll stop asking Bella, I will never let you go. Your heart, soul and soon body belongs to me. Wherever you'll go, no matter how far you'll run I promise you that- I will hunt you down and will find you. There isn't a place in this world where you can hide from me."

Edward didn't wait for her reply he jerked her hand, pulling her to the car while she struggled to free herself.

Once inside he turned the child lock on and drove away, during the drive he ignored her, his mind occupied with planning and the future.

She turned from him to look through the window, not really looking but drifting away with her own thoughts. How she ended up like this, with him? Could she have done something deferent?

No- she denied feverishly, it wasn't her fault, she trusted him, them, and they all betrayed her.

She wanted to cry because her heart was aching and her mind was screaming at her to do something, to slap his smug face but she couldn't move.

What would be the point? She has nowhere to go , nowhere to hide, she can't live her life like that- running , always fearing what will happen next; every nock at the door, every suspicious guy, every phone call- no.

She refuse to live like that, she deserve her freedom, her choices, her life, hers!

"You know" he finally spoke, "I know that you are angry Bella, I think though that you are more angry with yourself then with me"

"What? Are you insane? Why would I be angry with myself? I did nothing wrong and you know it!"

He turned to her, his lips turned up , his trade mark smirk.

"But I do know you Bella, know you well enough to know that you kissed me back and it is not my fault that Jasper saw you"

She turned her angry face to him, willing her mind to burn his eyes, his beautiful green eyes and to ruin his lovely features. She flinched as she thought how quickly being near him made her think those violent thoughts.

"I hate you Edward Cullen, I wish I had never met you. I can promise you that, though, if you will force me to marry you I will do my outmost to make your life a living hell, you'll regret not marrying that whore of yours- Tanya ".

He pulled abruptly to the side making her gasp as she leaned on the window, turning to her he held her face firmly, not to hurt but enough to play it rough.

Forest green were locked with deep brown, battle of will- who will win, none of them are backing away.

"My Bella, so naïve" he coed in her ear, his lips feathered touching her lips.

"You will be my prefect girlfriend and afterwards loving worshiping wife unless of course you wish to tell Esme what you think of her son. I wonder, do you think her heart will break?"

He started the car and continued with his drive towards Forks.

"I truly do hate you" her words were hardly spoken as the tears suffocate her, preventing her from showing her strength and dependence.

The one thing she could never do is hurt Esme, she will never tell her the truth, she can't do that to her, never to Esme, not after all she's done for her, after everything that happened to her because of her.

Now she let the tears fall, sadness and grief wrapping them around her like a blanket made of still.

It was a battle of will and she just lost.

To be continued?


End file.
